Tale of Karin
by Eneng Kasep
Summary: Padahal mah neng Karin bukan cewe antagonis. Cewe muslimah, sholehah dan patuh pada orang tua di kampung. Jebolan pesantren pula. Plek masih jomblo. Sayang, di kampus kehidupan mah tidak semanis doujin midotaka :((
1. MASIH PROLOG

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre : Humor/Drama

Warning: AU! OOC DAN SANGAT TIDAK DISARANKAN UNTUK KESEHATAN JANTUNG.

Summary: Padahal mah neng Karin bukan cewe antagonis. Cewe muslimah, sholehah dan patuh pada orang tua di kampung. Jebolan pesantren pula. Plek masih jomblo. Sayang, di kampus kehidupan mah tidak semanis doujin midotaka :((

* * *

MASIH PROLOG

"Tante Karin pacaran sama om Sui, ya?"

"Loh, Sarada kok bilangnya begitu?"

"Habis om Sui kan sering main ke kosannya tante,"

Yah, namanya saja anak kecil. Umurnya baru 8 tahun dan belum paham dunia percintaan orang dewasa. Berkunjung ke rumah teman sendiri juga bisa dibilang pacaran, apalagi sampai pegangan tangan. Bisa hamil, katanya.

Karin mahasiswi semester 6, umurnya masih 20 tahun dan statusnya lagi-lagi lajang.

Eh? Lajang?

"Enggak kok sayang, tante enggak pacaran sama om Sui," Karin mengelus rambut Sarada, kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Sarada susu sebelum tidur.

"Kalau bukan pacar, terus apa dong tante?"

Karin memberikan gadis cilik itu susu coklat hangat yang baru dibuatnya. Sarada meneguk susu coklat hangat itu cepat, kemudian ia mengembalikan gelas itu pada Karin.

"Om Sui itu teman sekolahnya tante, Sarada."

"Oh... temennya tante," Sarada mengangguk seolah-olah mengerti.

"Iya sayang,"

Iya, Karin masih lajang. Plek belum pernah disentuh laki-laki karena dari dulu dia masuk pesantren. Baru menginjak tahun pertama di universitas dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan lawan jenisnya secara bebas (meskipun dia belum pernah melakukan skinship juga sih).

Tapi, baru jadi mahasiswa baru, Karin sudah mengundang simpati para haters. Bagaimana tidak? Konon katanya, Karin memiliki kedekatan khusus dengan Pak Sasuke, si dosen tampan yang sudah beristri. Bonus, punya satu anak perempuan. Padahal, faktanya Karin bekerja sambilan menjadi pengasuh Sarada—anak Sasuke—karena istrinya sedang dinas di luar kota.

Jadilah Karin dimusuhi gadis-gadis di universitasnya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti keadaannya hanya Suigetsu, anak laki-laki paling tua Pak Kisame, dosen dari Fakultas Perikanan sekaligus pewaris tambak ikan Sumber Jaya, milik keluarga Pak Kisame yang sudah berjalan 3 generasi.

Tapi memang dasarnya sudah dicap jelek, mau Karin melakukan apapun para haters tetap saja tidak berhenti. Habis masanya gosip perusak hubungan orang antara Karin dan si pak dosen, giliran Karin bersahabat karib dengan Suigetsu eh, dia kena batunya lagi.

Katanya, Karin hanya nebeng popularitas. Nebeng kendaraan lah dan nebeng nebeng lainnya yang bisa membuat telinga Karin panas.

Setelah mengantarkan Sarada ke kamarnya, Karin membereskan ruang tengah yang berantakan karena mainan masak-masakan Sarada. Memang khas mainan anak perempuan. Padahal belum tentu besarnya nanti dia bisa semahir dulu waktu masih main masak-masakan. Eh?.

Karin menghela napas.

Yah beginilah hidup mahasiswa perantauan, jauh dari orang tua dan uang bulanan sering nyandet. Ujung-ujungnya dia harus mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk memenuhi kehidupan sehari-hari. Bonus mendapatkan banyak haters di kampus.

 _Mau dapet sesuap nasi aja deritanya gini banget Ya Gusti..._

Tapi memang dasarnya Karin anak sholehah, mau dikasih ujian kaya gimana dia tetep sabar. Dikatain PHO ya senyum, dikatain cewe doyan nebeng ya senyum. Tidak sia-sia emak abah nyekolahin Karin jauh-jauh ke pesantren selama ini.

Karin meraih ponsel Nokaia 1100 miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja untuk menghubungi Suigetsu.

Jangan tanya kenapa ponselnya Karin harus Nokaia berlayar kuning cerah yang masih ada permainan uler-uleran. Jawabannya simpel, hemat duit katanya. Karin kan bukan dari kalangan borjuis yang bisa beli ponsel mahal dengan gesek kartu plastik.

"Assalamualaikum, a Sui? Udah selesai laporan na?"

" _Waalaikumsalam, udah neng, barusan aa selesai ngerjainnya. Tar malem aa anterin ke kosannya neng deh,"_

"Oh, yaudah a, jangan malem-malem. Neng musti ke warnet mau ngeprint tugas,"

" _Yaudah, tar aa anterin jam 5, gimana?"_

"Boleh deh a,"

" _Kalo gitu aa tutup dulu ya telepon na? Assalamualaikum."_

"He'e a, waalaikumsalam."

Tut, tut, tut, tut.

Kemudian Karin memeriksa pulsanya.

Tinggal seribu perak lebih cepek.

"Duh, harusnya tadi sms aja deh," Karin menghela napas lagi. Persediaan uang di dompet bulan ini sedang kering kerontang, saking keringnya dia jadi lebih sering menemukan duit logam daripada duit lembaran.

"Kayanya nanti beli mie lagi deh,"

Ya, beginilah hidup anak kos kosan. Sarapan mie instan, kalau lagi untung bonus kerupuk harga gopean. Makan malam ya mie lagi, ditambah nasi deh biar kenyang sampai pagi.

Sukur-sukur si pak dosen pulangnya sore jadi Karin bisa kecipratan makanan. Karena si istri lagi dinas, mau tidak mau Pak Sasuke harus membeli makanan di luar.

 _Gak usah kecipratan makanan deh, gaji dimajuin aja sukur banget. Lumayan minyak goreng sama beras di rumah lagi abis._

Yang lain boleh deh jadi hatersnya Karin, bilangin biang antagonis gara-gara muka mengkeret, dikatain PHO sama mbak Karin yang ngerusuhin rumah tangga mbak Hana dari sinetron sebelah. Tapi faktanya, Karin hanyalah anak kos sederhana yang buat dapet duit pun harus gempur-gempuran amunisi sama hatersnya di kampus.

Kasian, Karin selalu dizalimi. Padahal Karin mah muslimah sholehah yang rajin menabung dan taat pada orang tua di kampung.

TBC

catetan: special dedicated buat budhe Karin :))


	2. BAB 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre : Humor/Drama

Warning: AU! OOC, GARING, AMBURADUL, NYUNDA DIKIT DAN SANGAT TIDAK DISARANKAN UNTUK KESEHATAN JANTUNG.

Summary: Padahal mah neng Karin bukan cewe antagonis. Cewe muslimah, sholehah dan patuh pada orang tua di kampung. Jebolan pesantren pula. Plek masih jomblo. Sayang, di kampus kehidupan mah tidak semanis doujin midotaka :((

* * *

Hari ini Karin pulang dari kampus lebih cepat. Pasalnya, Pak Kakuzu sedang ada urusan di luar kota. Katanya sih sedang ada seminar.

Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih kalau pulang cepat, malah syukur karena Karin bisa sekalian mampir ke pasar Bojong Kenyot untuk membeli oncom plus tauco. Kalau bisa sih sekalian saja sama beli beras dan minyak, kebetulan Karin juga baru saja gajian. Masalahnya, karena Pak Kakuzu lagi absen, jadilah Karin dan kawan-kawan dititipi tugas melalui ketua kelas.

Bisa dibilang, ini bagian yang bikin enek.

Loh? Kenapa?

Kalau Pak Kakuzu sudah absen, pasti ujung-ujungnya tugas setumpuk. Eh, _sorry,_ bukan cuma setumpuk, tapi lima tumpuk.

Ditambah lagi tugasnya itu harus ditulis tangan, ditambah lagi Karin harus menyambil tugasnya sambil momong Sarada, anak Pak Sasuke yang kadang-kadang suka rewel.

Sudah begitu, Pak Kakuzu juga punya reputasi yang buruk di mata mahasiswa lain.

Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja Pak Kakuzu memang terkenal sedikit mahal hati untuk memberikan nilai. Apalagi A. Paling banter sih Pak Kakuzu ngasih B mines. Itu pun harus melewati ujian yang tidak mudah. Misalnya rela disuruh bolak-balik kelas ke kantor, ngangkatin berkas-berkas pelajaran ke kelas, rela menemani Pak Kakuzu untuk menikmati sarapan pagi di kantin sambil ditemani bacaan berupa kolom harian surat kabar yang khusus membahas masalah ekonomi. Dan tentunya, harus ikhlas diberi kuis dadakan di kantin atau dimanapun sama Pak Kakuzu.

Kalau tidak bisa jawab, ya tebak sendiri akibatnya.

Lumayan kalau dikatain _blekok_.

Kalau disuruh nelen tabel neraca perdagangan gimana?

Selain itu, berurusan dengan Pak Kakuzu juga bikin ribet. Pokoknya selagi bisa ngehindar, ngehindar deh jauh-jauh.

Karena, saat Pak Kakuzu merasa bahwa tindakan para mahasiswa sudah agak nyeleneh di matanya, dia pasti akan bertanya nama dan dari fakultas mana. Kalau sudah begitu, siap-siap saja.

" _Poin kamu E."_

Begitulah kira-kira jurus pamungkas Pak Kakuzu. Iya, selain mahal hati dalam urusan keuangan, dia juga hobi memangkas nilai mahasiswa.

Benar-benar tipikal dosen yang dibenci mahasiswa...

" _Eh, neng Karin, ti mana?_ "

Karin masih termenung dan membayangkan tugas-tugas laknat dari Pak Kakuzu, kemudian dia tersadar kalau dia harus buru-buru pulang ke rumah. Baru saja Karin mau menyetop angkot, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik gerobak abang-abang siomay. Tidak tahunya, itu Suigetsu yang baru saja nyiduk ikan lele dari tambak keluarganya.

" _Eh, aa Sui? Ieu nembe ti pasar Bojong Kenyot. Aa Sui teh ti mana?_ "

" _Nembe ti tambak neng,_ "

Suigetsu mengangkat plastik transparan yang berisi tiga ekor ikan lele hasil cidukannya.

"Aa nyiduk ikan buat apa?" tanya Karin. Tangannya sudah melambai-lambai untuk memberi isyarat pada angkot yang berseliweran di dekat pasar agar berhenti.

"Buat praktek, neng,"

Iya, buat praktek. Suigetsu kan anak Fakultas Perikanan, kebetulan abahnya juga dosen. Ditambah lagi dia pewaris usaha keluarganya yang juga bergerak dibidang perikanan.

Kalau dia tidak nyari bahan praktek, abahnya bisa ngamuk dan rela _menguliahi_ Suigetsu lagi di rumah.

"Neng mau pulang ya? Sini biar aa anter sampe kosan," Suigetsu menyetarter motor maticnya. Ceritanya sih menawarkan tumpangan, sebagai seorang _gentleman_ kan tidak enak kalau melihat _neng geulis_ pujaan hati desek-desekan naik angkot.

" _Teu. Teu kudu a,_ neng naik angkot aja," tolak Karin halus. Sebenernya segen juga. Tidak enak hati lah.

Suigetsu mengintip langit melalui tepi topinya. Panas.

"Udah atuh neng, naik aja. Naik angkot nanti desek-desekan, mana hari panas juga kan?"

Sekarang Karin dilemma.

Terima. Tolak. Terima. Tolak.

Kalau diterima Karin merasa tidak enak hati, tapi kalau ditolak juga mubazir. Apalagi ongkos yang seharusnya buat naik angkot bisa untuk membeli _peuyeum_. Lumayan, sore-sore makan _peuyeum_ dicampur es cendol Mang Oro mah perpaduan sempurna buat bersantai.

"Boleh deh a," jawab Karin, gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu.

Suigetsu tersenyum miring sambil menepuk jok motornya, "Sok lah naik neng,"

" _Nuhun a,"_

" _Muhun neng,"_

Lalu, motor matic Suigetsu pun membelah lalulintas di pasar Bojong Kenyot yang lumayan ramai siang itu.

* * *

" _Nuhun_ ya a, neng udah ditumpangin,"

Karin turun dari motor Suigetsu dan kembali tersenyum malu-malu. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah. Inilah realita yang terjadi kalau _ist_ ri sudah kelamaan nyantri, tiba-tiba pas kuliahan keserempet cinta sama _akang kasep_ pujaan hati. Jangankan muka menjadi merah, jantung juga jadi ser-seran.

Kalau perlu, backsoundnya jadi seperti iklan G**d D**.

 _Siapa gerangan yang datang?_

 _Pujaan hati datang membawa kejutan~~_

Kemudian Karin mendadak jaipongan sambil salto.

Oke, itu nggak mungkin.

" _Sami-sami_ neng, udahan ya neng, aa mau pulang dulu. Kayanya udah dicariin emak, hehehehe..."

"Oh iya aa, hati-hati di jalan,"

"Assalamu'alaikum neng."

"Waalaikumsalam a."

Lalu motor Suigetsu menghilang ditelan gedung-gedung komplek. Tinggallah Karin yang masih berdiri di depan kos-kosan sambil menenteng belanjaan.

Tapi, baru saja sampai di kosan, tiba-tiba saja mobil Pak Sasuke sudah nangkring di dekat gerobak cendol Mang Oro yang kebetulan sebelahan sama kos-kosan Karin. Dan saat pintu mobil itu terbuka, Sarada langsung berlari dan menubruk kaki Karin.

"Tante Karin! Beli cendol yuk!"

Benar-benar tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tujuannya jelas. Minta traktir.

Tuh, kan mulai lagi.

Mentraktir Sarada jajan itu pasti ujung-ujungnya akan membuat dompet Karin ngilu. Masalahnya, kalau Sarada cuma pesen segelas cendol sih bukan masalah besar, tapi Sarada kadang kalap dan mesan cendol sampai 6 gelas.

"E-eh iya, nanti kita beli," Karin menjawabnya setengah hati.

Sementara itu, Pak Sasuke tetap di dalam mobil, masih sibuk dengan ponsel merek apel yang bekas digigit di tangannya. Sepertinya sih sedang sibuk.

"Karin, nanti saya jemput Sarada jam 5,"

"E-eh iya pak,"

"Duit jajan Sarada ada di dompet kecil di tempat biasa,"

"O-oh iya pak,"

"Yasudah saya jalan dulu."

"Hati-hati pak."

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi, Karin ditinggal. Bedanya, sekarang dia bersama Sarada, anak sematawayang Pak Sasuke.

"Tante tadi nebeng sama om Sui ya?" tanya Sarada saat mereka berjalan menuju gerobak cendol Mang Oro.

Mengingat kejadian tadi, wajah Karin menjadi merah.

"E-eh? Sarada lihat ya tadi?"

"Iya, tante sama om Sui soswit deh, kaya papa sama mama waktu pacaran dulu,"

Kadang-kadang Karin heran dengan pertumbuhan anak zaman sekarang. Hormonnya terlalu cepat bergejolak. Mungkin karena kebanyakan nelen teknologi jadi mereka sudah tahu apa maknanya pacaran, ditambah lagi dengan sinetron sinetron yang harusnya mengilhami bangsa buat jadi anak alim nan taat beragama malah berlomba-lomba ngebuat moral anak-anak ngesot.

Ciyus.

Contoh kecilnya saja Sarada, semenjak tidak sengaja Karin bawa untuk belanja ke pasar Bojong Kenyot dan bertemu dengan Ino—pimpinan haters Karin di kampusnya, Sarada langsung digeret dan diajak Ino nonton Kasep Kasep Meong[1]. Enggak usah menunggu sampai setengah jam, lima menit nonton saja Sarada jadi kalap meniru gestur meong yang dipraktekkan akang-akang di sinetron.

Parahnya lagi, Sarada sudah tahu apa itu pacaran dan apa itu cinta-cintaan.

Yang bikin tidak habis pikir, Ino malah bangga.

"Sarada-chan, besok ke rumah tante lagi ya, nonton Kasep Kasep Meong. Daripada sama tante yang itu, nanti papa kamu diambil,"

Ih, Ino mah gitu. Nggak baik ngaruhin anak kecil.

Tapi, syukurlah Sarada tidak mau lagi diajak Ino nonton bareng, habisnya Ino kalau nonton pasti rusuh. Kalau tidak menjerit unyu, dia pasti jaipongan sambil salto. Menurut pengakuannya Sarada sih begitu ya.

Nanti kalo Karin yang ngomong jatohnya jadi pitnah.

"Tante, nanti temenin Sarada nonton Meong Kasep yah!"

"Meong Kasepnya udah habis Sarada, gimana kalau kita nonton Keluarga Pinus?[2]"

"Sinetronnya asik gak tante?"

Tanpa Karin sadari, Sarada sudah duduk anteng di sebuah kursi panjang yang biasa dibuat orang menikmati segelas cendol Mang Oro.

Kelihatannya sudah curi start duluan.

"Asyik dong, makanya nanti kita nonton bareng."

Awalnya Sarada memang menolak. Tapi, anak kecil tetap saja anak kecil. Dirayu sedikit pasti luluh. Sarada contohnya.

Diimingi 6 gelas cendol Mang Oro saja dia langsung setuju nonton Keluarga Pinus bareng Karin. Bagaimana kalau diimingi 7 batang coklat mahal, kali aja bisa betah diculik. Entah bapaknya kurang peka atau gimana, tapi karena jarang dijajanin bapaknya, setiap kali diajak orang lain jajan Sarada jadi _nggragas_.

Seremnya, anak yang mudah diajakin jajan seperti Sarada ini pasti mudah jadi target penculikan.

Untung saja yang menjaga Sarada itu Karin, muslimah sholehah yang taat beragama. Sudah begitu, pentolan remaja mesjid yang merangkum sebagai seksi bendahara di rohis kampusnya pula.

Kalau Karin bukan cewe sholehah, begitu ditawari menjaga Sarada, Karin juga pasti bakal tergoda untuk ikut-ikutan menggebet papanya Sarada. Sudah kepala tiga begitu tapi masih bisa membuat gadis-gadis abege menjerit alay.

 _Tapi memang ganteng sih..._

 _Duh kan, jadi dilemma._

Loh? Kok?

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Eh tapi makasih deh. Sayangnya Karin sudah punya target sendiri.

Selain itu, dia mah tidak mau nambah haters. Apalagi kalau Bu Sakura sudah marah, dia bisa ngangkat rumah—ih serem...

Kalau bisa mah Karin mau cari yang masih lajang, akhlakul karimah dan suamiable.

Kalau dari kriterianya, aa Suigetsu sih jadi kandidat utama. Tapi kita lihat dulu deh, rejeki mah urusan yang di atas. Masalah cinta, itu sih urusan gampang.

Kalau kata pribahasa kerennya mah: _witing tresno jalaran soko kulino._

Kalau emang Karin berjodoh sama aa Suigetsu, pasti bakal tetep jadi.

Kata emak di rumah sih, tak kan lari gunung di kejar.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah jam 5 sore. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan papanya Sarada, pria itu akan menjemput Sarada di kos-kosan Karin.

"Tante Karin, besok kita nonton Keluarga Pinus lagi ya!" ujar Sarada bersemangat saat sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Iya, Sarada," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum anteng.

Padahal Karin ingat, tadi Sarada mati-matian menolak. Malah _sa ngacaprakna_ kalau nonton Keluarga Pinus gak ada cinta-cintaan, gak asik. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya dia ngebias teh Euis.

Hih, dasar anak kecil.

"Yaudah, tante Karin, Sarada pulang dulu,"

"Hati-hati ya, Sarada,"

"Iya tante, bye~"

"Bye~"

Lalu, mobil pak dosen itu pun menghilang, meninggalkan komplek perumahan pinggir kota yang Karin diami.

Gadis itu masih mesem-mesem sambil menyapu halaman kos-kosan, dari lagu yang didendangkan sih sepertinya menandakan kalau moodnya sedang bagus. Sepertinya Karin masih membayangkan scene boncengan sama aa Suigetsu dari pasar Bojong Kenyot tadi.

Tapi, diluar dugaannya, sepasang suami istri memandang Karin dengan tatapan spicles dari balik gerobak cendol Mang Oro. Pasalnya, suami istri itu memang sudah memantau Karin dari tadi—kalau dihitung-hitung sejak Pak Sasuke menjemput anaknya dari kosan Karin.

" _Kang, neng teu nyangka Karin doyan na duda,_ "

" _Iya neng, akang teu nyangka Karin teh atos gaduh kabogoh,"_

Tampilannya sih tidak mencurigakan. Masih lumayan muda juga.

Tapi, kenapa mereka malah sedih kalau Karin disangka doyan duda?

 _Saha ya?_

TBC

* * *

Kasep Kasep Meong[1] = Ganteng Ganteng Wolf

Keluarga Pinus[2]= Keluarga C*mara

special thanks buat yang sudah ripyu, fav dan pollow :') tidak nyangka epep ancur begini ada yang mau mereview /nangis unyu/

sesuai janji neng kemaren, ini sudah diapdet lagi. Semoga suka dan bisa jadi barokah buat kita semua :3


End file.
